Maiden of love
by kokob5
Summary: Basically a collection of Futa x Yuu stories and the other way around. Enjoy if you like it.


Yuu was in pure bliss, enjoying warmth washing over her in her dream, the fabric of the expensive blanket pressing against her skin comfortably as she slept like a baby through the night, the luxurious room enshrining her in a shield of immortality. But something was missing, she felt an emptiness that usually curled around her at night, keeping her warm during the cold nights of Japan.

But suddenly that missing something suddenly entered her open mouth causing her eyes to shoot open in shock feeling a cock slamming against the back of her throat, a wave of saliva and spittle coated the long slab of meat as her gag reflex kicked in, the salvia rolling down her lips and chin, her body tried to dislodge the object blocking her airway but failing as they cock remained inside savoring in the hot cavern.

After several seconds of shocked silence, the owner of the cock moves there lusciously curvy hips back, unblocking Yuu's air way allowing her to gasp to pull in the air through her nose before the woman grasp Yuu's hair harshly causing her to flinch. Within a second the cock was slamming back into her throat, pushing further down with still a few inches to give, the woman attempting to force the rest of their length down Yuu's throat but the angel failed to let them do so.

An annoyed ''tsk'' filled the air as the woman moved their hips back, keeping the tip of their member in Yuu's mouth. Feeling herself being moved around Yuu's attempted to resist the figure's actions but quickly finds herself being overpowered and flipped onto her back, her head craned back fully over the edge of the bead allowing her to see the pale and curvy feminine legs of the woman raping her.

Not wasting a moment, the woman pushes forwards, letting out a satisfied groan as their cock slams down Yuu's throat, the full length of 10 inches disappearing into the girl's mouth causing her to gag adding to the pleasure by spitting saliva over the meaty member and vibrating it in her throat, feeling her airway being completely blocked and her throat expanding trying to compensate for the sudden intrusion Yuu's eyes slammed closed, tears building up in the corner of her eyes as her gag reflex continued to kick in.

Slowly the woman moved their hips back, pulling the meaty cock out of Yuu's throat allowing it to shrink back to its normal shape, believing the foreign object to be gone before expanding again as the cock slammed back down causing Yuu to gag again, coating the already sloppy cock in more of her saliva in a hot wet mess, some of the saliva pushing out of her mouth and dropping down her face, over her closed eyes and onto the wooden floors.

Suddenly the lack of oxygen in her body hit her, her lungs screaming at her for air to continue its function, her arms lashed out violently out of reflex and were quickly grabbed and slammed down onto the bed by the woman who continued to hold her there as they began to move back and forth with a slow speed, the cock moving in and out allowing Yuu for a moment to breath preventing her from going unconscious during the raping, as if the woman wanted her to be awake during the event.

The pleasure filled groans of her assaulter filled the room, each movement of their hips sending jolts of ecstasy through their body as they ravaged the girl on her bed, the wet mouth wrapping around there member perfectly, the sloppy cavern of flesh called the throat expanding each time they pushed into it. Lost in their ecstasy the woman accidently pushes back to far, ejecting their cock from Yuu's mouth making the girl gasp to inhale air before going into a coughing fit, there body having come accustomed to the lack of oxygen.

The moment of relief for Yuu ended as soon as it came as the cock pushed back into her mouth and down her throat, Yuu gargled as the cock once more moved back and forth, this time not allowing her a moment to breath, if her eyes were open Yuu would have noticed her vision began to darken around the corner as her body began to fall into unconsciousness, weakness overtook Yuu's body relaxing the her muscles in her mouth and throat allowing the cock to continue ravaging her mouth with less resistance.

''Ugh…'' A more audible breathy moan filled Yuu's ears as the woman picks up speed, the slow movements turning into medium speed thrusting, the woman wanting more from Yuu's mouth and continued to let out groans and moans of pleasure as their cock dragged in and out of Yuu's mouth, adding to the pleasure Yuu's tried moving her tongue out of the way of the cock when it moved, trying to denying the rapist the pleasure but unknowingly added to it.

Yuu growled, trying to hold a shred of dignity but quickly stopped as the woman let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, realizing the movement of her throat would add to the pleasure, realizing this made the girl want to whimper, to let it out, to let it go. thankfully her full mouth worked in her favor, allowing her to hold a shred of dignity as she remained silent during the ordeal rather than crying out helplessly.

Feeling the woman picking up speed once more, the woman letting out breathy moans as they picked up speed once more, ravaging Yuu's mouth pussy violently at high speed, the meaty cock vanishing and reappearing inside Yuu's mouth, the speedy movements splattering the saliva used to lube the appendage all over Yuu's face, the expelled saliva rolling down Yuu's face as her head hung limp over the bed side while her body occasionally moved, her body straightening out shakenly trying to make it easier for the member to slip in and out of the throat.

The figures eyes moved from Yuu's head, looking over Yuu's body before coming to a stop on the quivering wet folds of her vagina, Yuu's drenched lips quivered with each of the figure's thrust, excited by the prospect of being destroyed by the monster currently ravaging its throat.

The red-faced attacker arched there back, feeling their spine liquefying as pleasure washed over them, each movement adding to the fuel to the fire burning inside them ready to spill over, slowly bringing them to the breaking point.

Gagging as the cock suddenly plunged down her throat, further than before coming to a stop as it began to expand blocking the airway completely, after a second of delay the figure let out a loud drawn out moan as they came inside Yuu's mouth, hot cum washing down Yuu's throat causing her to gag as the sticky white liquid filled her throat and mouth, spilling partly out and rolling down her face as the woman continued to release her seed into Yuu's mouth for several more seconds before finally stopping and slouching over as their tired pants filled the room.

Yuu coughed violently as the cock pulled out of her mouth, spilling a mixture of cum and saliva onto her face and the floor, she remained still panting heavily as she tried to regain her strength from the ravaging of her body. She cracked open an eye to take a look at her attacker but found herself mesmerized by the ten-inch cock twitching in front of her, still not fully satisfied with the use of Yuu's mouth causing her to gape in shock at the mountain of meat hovering over her face.

Breaking from her memorization as she found herself being moved, she could do nothing still too weak as the pair of sleek but hands moved her, putting herself onto her stomach facing away from the attacker leaving her peachy ass exposed to them filling Yuu with fear realizing what was coming next.

A moan escaped her lips as the two hands that had moved her earlier suddenly grasped her ass, squeezing the flesh like a marshmallow, she felt dirty as the woman's cock pressed against her ass, rubbing up and down the crack between the two pieces of fatty flesh, she lay there not being able to move, not finding the strength to resist as the figure continued to grope onto her ass as they massaged their cock between the crack, each thrust faster than the other before coming slowly to a stop, the cock twitching eagerly to continuing ravaging the girl at its mercy.

The woman's panting sped up suddenly as they removed their cock from the crack of Yuu's ass, dragging it down the round flesh before stopping in front of Yuu's soaked vagina that continued to twitch eagerly.

A shamefully moan escaped Yuu's mouth as the woman started to massage their cock on her pussy lips, the large cock splitting the lips apart, drenching the saliva covered cock in Yuu's juices lubricating the appendage for when it would ravage the girl.

Hope filled Yuu as the cock suddenly moved away from her vagina but for some reason she felt a small smidge of disappointment inside her, as if a small part of her wanted this to happen causing her to shiver realizing she wanted this, to be ravaged as she lay helplessly while it happened, she again shivered envisioning the event happening in her head, her slutty moans filling the air while the rapist pounded her into the bed mercilessly.

A cry of pain suddenly escaped Yuu's throat, feeling the cock pushing into her rear end, her anal virginity taken in an instant as the cock pushed its way through the clenching insides before coming to a stop as the hips of the woman slammed against her ass, causing the two lumps to ripple at the impact. Another scream tore through her throat as the woman pulled back and slammed into her ass once more, hips meeting ass casing the flesh to ripple again. Yuu's hands inestimably grabbed onto the bed sheets, using hopelessly using them to ease the pain of being

Feeling a hand moving onto her head and pushing her into the sheets, leaving her plump ass in the air as the woman began to thrust in and out of Yuu's ass, moans of pleasure and cries of pain filled the room with each movement made, the ass unused to the size of the object moving in and out of it continued to contract as the cock pushed in and out, making each movement painful for Yuu while enhancing the attacker own pleasure as they fucked the girl senseless.

Soon pangs of pleasure started to move up Yuu's spine, shameless moans slowly started to mix in with the cries of pain as pain and pleasure shot through her as the cock ravaged her ass causing her attacker to chuckle through her own moans of pleasure.

The sound of Yuu's cries of pain slowly died out, drowned out by the moans of pleasure and the slapping of sweaty flesh meeting flesh, pleasure raking through Yuu's body as she gave in to her lust, her body adjusting to being ravaged, used to being used by her attacker who started to speed up her thrusting finding there was less resistance.

Yuu heard her attacker chuckle once more, laughing at the fact that Yuu's face was awash by pleasure, her eyes rolled back and tongue hanging out of her mouth that unleashed a lustful moan with every thrust of her attacker's cock slamming into her ass sending jolts of pleasure washing over here body making her shiver in ecstasy.

A cry of pleasure reached Yuu's ears as she felt the cock inside her ass expanding, stretching her insides as it released its seed inside her, sending the hot sticky fluid into her ass, her insides clenched, not willing to let the cock ravaging it go, wanting it to continue its assault, addicted to the pleasure all the while Yuu's third orgasm took effect, sending the girl's sexual pleasure into overdrive as her pussy released more cum onto the bedsheets staining them.

With a sloppy 'pop' the cock buried in her ass came out, semi-hard as it rested between Yuu's ass cheeks dripping a mix of cum and Yuu's love juices it'd used as lube onto Yuu's back, the liquids mixing in with the sweat that covered Yuu's pale skin. the woman panted heavily as they rested for a moment, catching their breath after the full twenty minutes of ravaging the girl below her.

''Ah…ha…Good morning…honey…'' The attacker spoke with regret causing Yuu's eyes to widen slightly realizing exactly who her 'attacker' was. Seeing Yuu was too tired to speak the other once more spoke. ''Sorry for…Ah gagging you on my cock like I did…''

''Guess I have some serious rape fantasy issues…'' The woman continued, running a sweaty hand through her damp red and brown hair as she looked down at her lover. ''I woke up…it was hot, there you were…and your mouth was just so…''

''Your mouth isn't…sore, is it?'' The woman asks with concern in her voice, looking down at her used and abused lover that she had raped in her daze, regret and excitement swirled around her as Yuu looked up at her with a dull emerald eye that was partly covered by her black sweaty hair that stuck to her forehead.

''M-more…'' Yuu pants out, her voice filled with lust causing the woman's eyes to widen as Yuu lifts her hand and uses them to spread her cheeks, showing her quivering and soaked velvet lips wanting to be pounded, needing it.

An audible gulp filled the room as the woman looked down at Yuu's velvet gates, feeling blood rushing back into her member causing it to stand at attention, ready to destroy the pussy before it. Licking her pale lips, the woman pressed the tip of her cock against Yuu's gate, ready to give her lover the time of her life…

Yes…She, Crowley Eusford, would make Yuuichiro Hyakuya hers…

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Yes, this is Futa, I was bored and decided to give it a go since I havn't wrote properly in some time, I'll probably continue on this later, making this a series of Futa based one shots between female Yuu and different OnS characters.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
